


Midnight Rousing

by Lunate8



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Community: kink_bingo, Community: podfic_bingo, F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Sleepy Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-16
Updated: 2012-06-16
Packaged: 2017-11-25 08:00:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/636786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunate8/pseuds/Lunate8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Podfic of "Midnight Rousing" written by tielan]</p><p>Teyla wakes from dark dreams, writhing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight Rousing

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Midnight Rousing](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/15599) by tielan. 



> Recorded for kink_bingo 2012 and Podfic_bingo 2012.

**Length:** 4:37

**Downloads:**  
[Audiofic Archive (mp3, 4.3 MB)](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/midnight-rousing)  


 **Original post:** [on DW](http://lunate8.dreamwidth.org/16404.html) | [on LJ](http://lunate8.livejournal.com/16021.html)

_Please do not upload or stream this podfic anywhere without my permission._


End file.
